project_matterthieffandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay
The official Matterthief roleplay takes place on our Discord server. Please know that we offer this for free, and thus we ask you to bring the same amount of effort to the RP as we do. Read the articles in the wiki and make yourself familiar with the universe before jumping right in - we simply don't have the resources to explain everything to everyone individually and we hope that you understand this. You should also be able to comprehend and write english well. Nevertheless, despite all of our main staff being experienced RP veterans and very talented writers, they will certainly help you along if you're not that familiar with the whole idea yet. We're quite happy to answer questions if you show the same amount of interest in learning. Not to brag, but we consider ourselves rather pleasant! So, if you want to go on your own adventures in the Matterhaze, please contact any of us on Discord! The RP Rules Chat rules: * Be friendly, no spam, no harassment, etc... * No nsfw imagery in public chat * We're a mature community, so it's up to you to state and defend your opinions. Character creation rules: * Please familiarize yourself with the universe before making a character. * No knock-off or clone characters, be creative and original. * No ideal chars, self-inserts and Gary Stus/Mary-Sues. * No custom races, mutants, crab people,... ** Imperfections and flaws are encouraged, as long as they're not too annoying! * Chars should reasonably fit into the universe - no lore breaking. * The char sheet doesn't need to be made public. (But it would be appreciated) ** Narrators will need to see it before starting the RP to get an idea of the character. Roleplay rules: * You can have up to 2 active roleplays on the server, though only with 2 different narrators. * RPs can be paused, so you can start another one in the meantime. You may only total 4. ** You need to pause another when you want to continue which ever you paused. * Your roleplays will be hidden from the public eye, so they can only be seen by you and the narrator. * RP is written like novels in past tense, with speech in "Quotation marks" * Low wordcount-replies are fine as long as: ** ...they're not low-effort. ** ...they don't appear too often. * No god-modding and metagaming. * Narrators still has the ultimate decision power (but we're often more than liberal.) * You only control your own character except for special, announced occasions. * Your character should remain in-character unless there's reason they changed. ** Character development is encouraged! * NPCs will react realistically and won't treat your char like the star of the show. * No unannounced executions of NPCs and player's characters. * In-character NSFW and ERP is allowed, as well as group RP (but not both at the same time) ** Group RP replies cycle in the order of 1,2,3,1,2,3,... Narration specific rules: * No more than 1 (one) active RP with the same player. * Time skipping and segues are allowed and encouraged. * Whether or not there is NSFW ERP is up to the player. ** Ask players up-front whether they do or don't want this. Category:Meta